


The Flower cries for their son

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Achilles and Patroclus come to visit, Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Apollo and Hyacinthus's kid AU, Apollo is mentioned, Death, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I don't know if I should put it m/m because jace is apollo and hyacinthus's son, King Pierus, King Pierus is Hyacinthus's father, OC, Original Character(s), Other, angst and sadness, hyacinthus cries for his son, hyacinthus wants his son back, jace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: While Achilles and Patroclus are visiting, King Pierus manages to upset Zeus which causes thunderstorms and fires from said thunderstorms and the only way to appease Zeus is by doing a sacrifice.





	The Flower cries for their son

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my Oc Jace. hope you enjoy and I can't wait to read your comments. sorry if there are any punctuations and grammar mistakes in this.

king Pierus is in a meeting with the governors and are talking about how they can appease Zeus for the number of thunderstorms and fires caused by said storms. “I think that we should find a way to stop Zeus from causing the amount of fire. So, who has an idea?” asked King Pierus. “How about we have a tournament and whoever wins, Zeus will be calmed and he would relent on his storms?” asked one of the governors.

king Pierus listens to this as he looks out the window and sees his 6 year old grandson, Jace, with his bronze colored skin, purple eyes, blond shoulder length hair with purple tips and chiton, sitting on the grass in the open palace garden making flower crowns while his son, Hyacinthus, was training with Achilles who was visiting with Patroclus off to the side. “I have an idea. I will tell the people tomorrow that we have found a way to appease Zeus” said king Pierus as he looks at Jace. 

“And what is the idea, your highness?” asked one of the governors. “We will make a sacrifice.” said king Pierus. The governors nod their heads in agreement. The next day, the king announces that he has a way to appease Zeus and tells his subjects to go the amphitheater that has a big hole leading to the underworld in the back.

 

\--------------------------------------------

Jace and Hyacinthus walked into their room as they’re drying up from the bath they just took. “Papa, are Achilles and Patroclus going to stay again?” asked Jace with a smile on his face as Hyacinthus drys his hair. “Yes, they are going to stay until tomorrow morning, then they have to leave and go back to king Peles.” said Hyacinthus as he finished drying Jace’s hair with a soft towel. “Okay, papa.” said Jace as he puts on his clean chiton and sandals and ties up the rope of the sandals so that they are comfortable for him. 

There is a knock on the door and Jace walks over to open it. When Jace opens the door, Achilles and Patroclus appear in the doorway. “Patroclus, Achilles!” Said Jace in a happy voice as he smiled at them. “Hey, kid. Are you guys ready?” said Achilles as he looks at Hyacinthus.

Hyacinthus nods and all four of them start walking outside to go to the gaping, hungry hole in the earth behind the amphitheater. When they get there, the subjects are in a crowd and all 4 of them go to the front where king Pierus is facing the crowd. The gaping, hole appeared when the earth cracked open leaving a hole in the earth which lead to the underworld.

“My subjects, I have found a way for Zeus to forgive us.” said king Pierus. The people around them cheered at the king for finding a way for Zeus to forgive them. “I have a bad feeling about this.” said Patroclus to Hyacinthus and Achilles as everyone calms down. “First let’s thank the goddess Artemis for watching over us and for the gods to accept this offering,” said king Pierus as he looks up to the moon with his arms raised in front of him. 

Once everyone prayed their thanks to Artemis, the ceremony started. “ will Jace come forward?” asked King Pierus as he stands next to the gaping, hungry hole in the earth with his sword out of its sheath and in his hand. 

“Papa..” said Jace as everyone was looking at him. “Go, Jace. It will be fine. After this I’ll tell you a story.” said Hyacinthus with a smile on his face as he pushes Jace forward with his hand against his back. 

Jace gives Hyacinthus, Patroclus, and Achilles a smile as he walks to king Pierus, who is standing next to the gaping, hungry hole leading to the underworld. “Thank you, Jace. Now the ceremony will commence” said king Pierus as he looks at Jace.

 

Suddenly Jace is lifted into the air by gold tendrils and king Pierus points his sword towards Jace’s chest. Everyone watches as Jace tries to fight the golden tendrils as tears start to well up in his eyes because of how tight the tendrils are becoming. Hyacinthus, Patroclus, and Achilles see this and Hyacinthus watches as his father points his sword toward Jace. 

“F-Father…NOO!!!” Screams Hyacinthus.

Hyacinthus’s eyes widen as he watches as his father runs his sword through Jace's chest and having the sword come out of Jace’s back.

The crowd lets out a loud shocking gasp. The golden tendrils holding Jace disappear as King Pierus turns his body so that his sword, which is piercing Jace’s limp body, is hovering over the gaping hole in the ground. Jace’s chiton starts turning red from the blood drenching it. King Pierus lowers his sword over the gaping hole and Jace’s limp body slides off, falling into the hole. Achilles, Patroclus and Hyacinthus run toward the gaping hole in the earth and Hyacinthus falls to his knees and lets out a blood-curdling scream as he sees Jace fall deeper and deeper into the hole.

 

Achilles and Patroclus watch as Jace has a shocked expression on his young face as his eyes start to lose their light. Suddenly the ground starts shaking as large golden tendrils erupt from the gaping, hungry hole and Jace is flung higher into the sky as the tendrils erupt into the sky. The tendrils turn into golden icicles and impale Jace’s body. When the golden icicles disappear, Jace’s motionless body falls down into the underworld to his death.

“You…you dare sacrifice a child..no less than your own grandson to the gods for repentance.HOW DARE YOU!” Screamed Achilles as he tackles king Pierus to the ground as the king’s sword falls out of his grip with a 'clank' on the ground. 

“That thing was never my true grandson, he was just a product of my son’s affair with Apollo. look, the gods are pleased with my sacrifice,” said king Pierus as the sound of thunder rolled throughout the sky, meaning the gods accepted his sacrifice of Jace. 

 

Everyone starts hearing loud crying coming from Hyacinthus as he tries to jump into the gaping hole leading to the underworld, but is stopped by Patroclus and some guards holding him back from making the deathly jump. “JACE!! JACE!!!” Cried out Hyacinthus as he cries into the gaping hole in despair and agony at losing the only thing that made his life worth living anymore.


End file.
